mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2436
Mikey Episode Number: 2436 Date: Wednesday, March 9, 1994 Sponsors A, T, 9 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A - acrobat ball |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Beautiful Baby" song, over footage of various babies and their parents. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|In the park, Bert overhears the sound of a tuba - his favorite instrument. It's actually Simon Soundman, who's "just practicing." Bert begs Simon to teach him how to make that sound by himself, but Bert ends up attracting Gladys the Cow, who thinks she heard the romantic call of a bull |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Poem about T words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "I Believe in Little Things". re-filmed version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Gordon's Voiceover 'T/t': Two caterpillars form T and t. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird goes through his old toy chest with some kids, and encounters a banner with the alphabet on it. He remembers the time he learned what it was, which fades to a flashback of him singing "ABC-DEF-GHI." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Cat block structure |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog talks about hair. According to Kermit, "Hair is a part of you. It is not a part of me, because I am a frog." He points out that some people have hair on their heads, while others have it on their faces. But if you have hair all over your body -- like Beautiful Day Monster, who emerges brushing himself and singing "A pretty girl is like a melody ..." -- then you're a monster! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: A for Ape |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Roosevelt Franklin says his ABCs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The story of an old woman who lived in a nine |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney Song | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Luci & Tina sings "S-A-N-T-A" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|9 Ants |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|A voiceover instructs Charlie Chaplin (Maria) where to put the shirts and the towels |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Starfish" by Joe Raposo. (re-filmed version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster trips over the word "TRIP." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Magnificent Splasho goes from the top of the ladder to the bottom of the water tank. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Linda shows a boy how to sign the word "open" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch / SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sneak Peek Previews: Oscar fixes up Telly’s broken chair to make it look nice, but it still makes Telly fall to the floor. They then view a cartoon about three guys having some, more, and the most hair. Oscar demonstrates this again by making Telly loose some and then more of his popcorn. Telly gets furious with Oscar and dumps the most popcorn on his head. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man teaches his dog Rover how to read the word SIT |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Helen Reddy sings "I Make Up Songs." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: A for airplane |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|During Ernie's naptime, Cookie Monster tries to steal and eat Ernie's pillow by distracting him with a bell. Ernie gets surprised reactions every time the bell rings. (i.e. fire engine siren, telephone, and doorbell) Ernie then decides to share the pillow Cookie Monster, in which Cookie rips it in half and eats his half while Ernie sobs in frustration. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Nine (cameo by Rowlf the Dog) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover talks to Chelsea about what their eyess, ears, nose, and mouth can do. Chelsea mentions that they both have them and also have hands, feet, bellies, necks, arms, backs, and shoulders. Grover replies they have a cornucopia of parts, which means they have a lot of good stuff. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo's stunts: Gonzo, unable to get any volunteers, hypnotizes himself into holding up a 5000-pound weight with one arm. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: T for train |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Dot Bridge #1 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Farley sings "Figure It Out" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A snake displays shapes, which are identified in Spanish |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Helen Reddy announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Ernie, Rubber Duckie, and Bert next to the Sesame Street sign while Kermit holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide